Del sueño y otros demonios
by Eien Dark
Summary: Dipper ha dejado de soñar después de aquel verano que marcó su vida y la de su hermana, pero pronto habrá algo que evoque nuevamente esta actividad. (Probable y quizá raro Billdip).
1. Prólogo

Gravity Falls y sus personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y a Disney.

 **Prólogo**

Durante las horas que pasaba durmiendo, había olvidado su cuerpo el soñar. Quizá el ajetreo que lo llevaba a solo descansar tres horas diarias, donde sus sueños sólo se habían reducido a simples paneles negros, sin sonidos, sin imágenes sin nada; envuelta en la completa soledad y una posible sensación de lo que sería dormir como un muerto. Para ser despertado por un tintineo insistente. O considerar que el derrotar al demonio isósceles, este le quitó su derecho a soñar.

No lo tomaba como algo extraordinario, pues no lo notó sino después de un largo tiempo. Incluso después de reparar en este descubrimiento, le preguntó al investigador de la familia, y este consideró que se debía al curso de la adolescencia y la falta de descanso que le hacía pasar a su cuerpo por las altas horas de la noche a la que paraba su lectura, despreocupando así al gemelo. Aunque el adulto en su interior pensaba detenidamente en las reminiscencias de lo que había pasado en aquel pueblo.

Pensó en preguntarle a su hermana, y lo hizo, aunque al parecer siempre vivía ella dentro de sus ensoñaciones y como siempre positiva, le dijo que no se preocupara y que pronto volvería a soñar. Quizá así era mejor, no tendría pesadillas con los bravucones de la escuela por los que siempre era acosado, o la burla por la cual pasaba después de ser rechazado por alguna chica, o incluso el nerviosismo cuando pasaba a exponer o a un examen y ver que estaba desnudo en sus sueños. Al parecer no soñar le daba esa ventaja.

Paso así por la adolescencia.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer** : Gravity Falls y sus personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y a Disney.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

¡Bibibibip bibibibip BIBIBIBIP BIBIBIBIP!

¡Clank!

Un joven de piel morena se volvía a levantar por segunda vez a apagar la alarma de su compañero de dormitorio, el cual se removió un poco entre sus sábanas.

– Hey, Pines, ¡despierta! ¡DESPIERTA! – Lo agitó un poco –Tu estúpida alarma lleva sonando desde hace quince minutos. – Retiró la sábana del joven rápidamente.

– Mmmmgh aawwhh… ¿qué hora es? – se frotó los ojos, sintió en su piel como empezaba a enfriarse el colchón sin aquella sábana que resguardara su calor.

–Son las 5:48 am. – dijo a su compañero de cuarto, mientras dejaba a un lado suyo la tela y se acercaba a la pared que tenía el interruptor de la luz.

– Creo que aún tengo tiempo de desayunar.

A tientas, Dipper encontró su ropa y zapatos. El otro chico encendió la luz, una expresión de dolor apareció en la cara de ambos. – ¡AAAGH, MIS OJOS! – gritaron al unísono.

– Entiendo que seas estudioso, pero ni siquiera los asiáticos que vivieron de intercambio en mi casa se parecían a ti, considera que estas en la universidad, por lo menos deberías ir a alguna de las fiestas que organizan. –Tenía sobre sus ojos las dos manos, tratando de recuperarse de la ceguera momentánea.

– No soy de ese ambiente, además quedé de ayudar a alguien en una investigación.

– ¿Es una chica, verdad? – lo inspeccionó detenidamente, mirándolo a los ojos y leyendo la tensión en estos- Sí, si lo es ¿quién es ella?

– Te pareces a mi hermana, ¿Cómo lo supiste? –ajustó sus agujetas y sacó una barra de cereal de una caja de madera desgastada.

– Por qué te levantarías tan temprano a ayudar a alguien, y más el último día antes de la víspera de Navidad, además, ya pasé por eso –se quedó mirando un zapato y sonrió con triste nostalgia, aunque de pronto volvió a cambiar su expresión y regresó la mirada a la de Dipper. – ¿Es con la que te vi hablar hace una semana?

– Si.

– Lo sabía

– ¿Cómo?

– Te temblaban las piernas y tartamudeabas.

– ¡Agh! ¿Soy tan obvio? –tomó su almohada y se cubrió la cara. El sonrojo de su cara podría haber quemado esa almohada.

– Más o menos. – dijo esto, sin embargo sabía que era una vil mentira, era estúpidamente obvio que le gustaba la chica, lo vio ese día mientras hablaba con ella, vio el escurrir de su sudor cual jugador de baloncesto y su tartamudeo como indicios de epilepsia. – Ahora largo, veré en un rato a una amiga y necesito descansar bastante. Tratándose de ella querrá que la acompañe a hacer algo estúpido que requerirá mucha energía.

El chico se volvió a acostar y pronto entró en reposo. Era unos años mayor que Dipper, pues este apenas había ingresado a la universidad, era su primer semestre. Le fue un poco extraño compartir con alguien diferente su habitación que no fuese su hermana, pero ella se había ido a otra universidad, además del hecho de que el edificio de los dormitorios es de chicos. Ahora sólo la vería físicamente durante las vacaciones, y esto lo ponía un poco nostálgico.

No había significado un reto el acoplarse a las clases, pues Dipper siempre fue un buen estudiante, sin embargo, además de la altura, en cuestiones sociales su hermana iba por delante, todo el tiempo. Esto no quería decir que se hubiese vuelto un retraído social, sino que aun después de ayudar a salvar un pueblo de la devastación dimensional, seguía siendo algo tímido.

Aun no amanecía, faltaba al menos una hora para este evento. Con el clima que subsistía en la época, podía notar el vaho de su respiración. Tenía que cruzar el campus para llegar al área de los laboratorios; esto ya no era dificultad, pues los meses que pasó durante su primer semestre, él logró memorizar gran parte del lugar y en donde estaba cada cosa, para no perderse y perder sus clases, como sucedía a veces cuando había niebla.

Notó una sombra a lo lejos moviéndose por una zona arbolada y desplazándose lenta y erráticamente. – ¿Qué demonios es eso? – murmuró el joven y apuró su paso al notar esto. –quizá sea un chico que regresa de una fiesta. – De pronto, notó que la sombra se dirigía a toda prisa hacia él, quedándose unos segundos estático tratando de discernir que era por lo extraño y de un momento a otro sintió su cuerpo inundado por el miedo al notar más la cercanía y se echó a correr.

La sombra lo siguió hasta donde estaba corriendo y muy pronto lo alcanzó. Realmente le hacía falta condición al joven, aunque, de pronto tomó valor y una mala posición de pelea que esperaba haber aprendido de su tío.

– S-si me haces algo no dudaré en responder– Dijo aun con la respiración agitada y las rodillas temblándole. Había quedado bajo una de las lámparas del camino a uno de los edificios, el resplandor no le permitía a sus ojos distinguir el rostro de aquella persona o cosa.

–Espera, ¿qué? –La sombra levantó sus manos a la altura del pecho en signo de paz y se acercó a la luz de la lámpara– No, sólo yo quería la dirección de un lugar. Estuve vagando un rato en el campus y no recuerdo donde están los laboratorios. ¿Me podrías decir cómo llegar?

Definitivamente, Dipper estaría totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, y si lo estaba, pero el frío de la mañana ya gozaba el haber ganado la partida en cuanto a la razón de este color sobre su piel. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, sólo se miraron expectantes, Dipper aun sin moverse ni quitar su postura defensiva tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder y el otro a la espera de una respuesta.

–Emm… ¿me entiendes? ¿Hablas inglés? Humm…. Creo que tendré que buscar a alguien más, o por lo menos el mapa del campus. – rascó su cabeza y dio media vuelta. Dipper reaccionó ante esto y bajó sus manos.

–D-disculpa, emm… Lo siento. – el chico se volteó a mirarlo.

–Oh, si hablas. Lo siento, creo que es más culpa mía. Corrí precipitadamente y te asusté, no era mi intención. Es sólo que llevo un rato tratando de ubicarme, pasé mucho tiempo fuera de este lugar antes de conocerlo por completo. Estoy buscando los laboratorios.

– No, no hay problema, es sólo que, creo que soy un poco paranoico. –soltó una risa algo nerviosa y frotó su nuca. –Qué suerte tienes, yo me dirigía hacia allá, así que puedes ir conmigo si gustas.

– Vaya, eso es muy conveniente. Claro, me encantaría.

Dipper y el joven retomaron el camino hacia los edificios de laboratorio a un paso constante. Aún faltaban algunos minutos para que amaneciera y llevaban más de la mitad del camino hacia el laboratorio. Pronto se formó de nuevo un silencio incómodo y Dipper lo observó de reojo. Su acompañante parecía al menos ser dos años mayor que él y tenía el cabello un poco largo, lo suficiente para cubrirle las cejas. Era un poco más alto y así como el color de sus ojos y cabello, no pudo distinguirlos en la semioscuridad, además del gorro que llevaba y su hoodie entre otras cosas, al parecer tenía mucho frío y parecía venir de una expedición como en las películas que luego veía con su hermana sobre aventureros. El otro volteó a mirarlo y por un momento chocaron sus miradas.

–Por cierto, no me he presentado, vaya, dónde están mis modales. Me llamo William, William Henry Phells. Aunque puedes llamarme Billy o Bill. – Le tendió su mano a Dipper y este la estrechó con un poco de tensión, pues siempre lo ponía así ese nombre, a pesar del tiempo.

– Mi nombre es Dipper, Dipper Pines.

– Bien, mucho gusto.

–Disculpa pero, te escuché mencionar que tenías tiempo fuera del lugar, no es que quiera entrometerme ni nada, sólo me pareció curioso, por la hora en la que estás aquí.

–Oh, eso. Es que me fui de intercambio e hice algunas estancias fuera, ahora acabo de regresar de una en Costa Rica, y quería sorprender a alguien, aunque no recuerdo muy bien el camino. Por eso estuve un rato vagando hasta que te vi.

–Ya veo, no te culpo por no encontrar el camino, yo tardé algo en encontrar cada lugar, puede sonar algo tonto, pero incluso hice un mapa para no perderme. –Sacó su teléfono y se lo mostró, la imagen contenía incluso acotaciones y nombres de cada uno de los lugares.

–No creo que sea algo tonto, creo que es muy práctico. Con esto no me perdería nunca aquí, claro, hasta que aprenda donde está cada cosa. ––Soltó una ligera risa. – ¿Te importaría compartirlo?

–C-claro. –Una sonrisa tonta se formó en su cara y procedió a compartir su mapa. – ¿Por dónde quieres que te lo mande?

–Te daré mi número, así podrás enviármelo.

–Está bien. –Sus manos empezaron a sudar aun con el ambiente frío de la estación. Definitivamente sus nervios lo traicionaban siempre, pero tenía fe en la posibilidad de haber hecho un amigo.

Continuaron caminando hasta que divisaron las luces del edificio. Realmente, aun en esas fechas cercanas había personas que continuaban trabajando. Entraron y continuaron por los pasillos. De pronto Dipper notó que Bill seguía caminado en la misma dirección que él, dentro de sí, quiso suponer que ya recordaba el camino.

–Bill. ¿Acaso… sabes por cual camino seguir? –cuestionó Dipper a quien lo secundaba.

–Sí, así es.

Siguieron hasta que Dipper entró al laboratorio donde se encontraba la chica. Era un laboratorio relativamente sencillo, solamente con el equipo necesario. Se deshizo de sus abrigos, pues la temperatura del edificio era agradable y tomó una bata que estaba colgada en la parte de atrás de la puerta y se la puso.

–Ohh, hola, buenos días, Pines. –La chica apartó su mirada por un momento de lo que hacía para saludar y volvió a sus actividades. –Gracias por venir. Lo único que haremos hoy es limpiar y esterilizar para irnos con tranquilidad para navidad. ¿Vale?

–Está bien –Se acercó a una de las mesas del laboratorio y empezó a meter el material en canastillas para llevarlo al autoclave- por cierto..." _Vamos Dipper, no seas cobarde"_ ¿Te gustaría ir a- –escuchó de pronto como el cristal de una caja Petri vacía chocaba contra el piso y se rompía. Volteó a ver a la chica, la cual mantenía sus ojos muy abiertos, mirando hacia la entrada del lugar como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. El joven vio como la chica derramaba algunas lágrimas mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta y se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. El joven de la puerta se quitó su gorro, dejó en libertad hebras doradas y abrió sus brazos prestos a recibir a la joven.

– Pensé que nunca más te vería. – dijo abrazando con fuerza al otro.

– ¿Por qué no regresaría? Hace tanto que te lo prometí, supongo que lo has olvidado. – Acarició el cabello de la chica, lo tenía sujeto en una cola simple y la deshizo, pasó sus dedos enterrándolos entre la espesa cabellera.

–Pero has viajado mucho, desde la mitad de tu primer año nunca te quedaste quieto, pensé que te irías fuera del continente y nunca te volvería a ver. –Aun sollozaba, el pecho del chico estaba ya húmedo de lágrimas y fluidos nasales, quizá lo notaría un rato después y avergonzaría a la otra.

–Y quizá lo haga, pero no hoy, y quizá tampoco por el resto de la carrera, así que tendremos tiempo para gastar juntos. –Le dio una sonrisa resplandeciente como la luz del amanecer que se colaba por las ventanas del laboratorio.

Dipper sólo observaba en silencio la escena. Otra vez algo se rompió, pero nadie lo escuchó salvo él. De pronto sintió un vacío en el estómago, el aire le faltaba y el que tenía se le había escapado de pronto, sus piernas parecían no poder soportar más su peso, sintió un escozor en los ojos, y en su interior, justo en el pecho, algo dolía nuevamente, se sintió agobiado. Un dolor que se acrecentaba y que ya conocía. Se había roto su corazón.

* * *

 _Si has llegado hasta aquí, es probable que te interese leer esto._

 _ **NdA.:**_ _Este fanfiction es muy probable que lo continúe escribiendo, pero la advertencia que te doy, si es que gustas seguir leyendo mi basura, es que no hay un día exacto en el cual publicaré, puedo tardar mucho (apenas estoy retomando mi modo de escritor después de muchos años) o quizá por arte de magia publique rápido (el tiempo es relativo :v); así que si te aventuras a seguir esta historia, te lo agradeceré si me lo haces saber con un Review, de este modo estaré al tanto si te interesa y tendré una crítica constructiva para mejorar mi escritura._

 _Además, es probable que tenga muchas alusiones a cosas biológicas o 100zia, eso tiene cierta explicación._

 _También les agradezco a los que me han añadido a sus favoritos.  
Muchas gracias y espero cumplir aunque sea un poco la expectativa que tengan sobre este escrito. _


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer** : Gravity Falls y sus personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y a Disney.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Y allí estaba, envuelto en múltiples abrigos y con equipaje en mano, resguardándose del frío en la estación de autobuses donde esperaba el transporte que lo llevaría a Gravity Falls. Su hermana, más que avisarle, le ordenaba que fuera al pueblo de sus tíos, pues al parecer había acordado con ellos que pasarían la navidad juntos, así que sin más, pararon un poco su travesía marítima para ver a sus sobrinos favoritos.

Al parecer, fue una grata noticia para los padres de los jóvenes gemelos la impulsiva idea de su hija, pues hacía tiempo que necesitaban un espacio a solas y qué mejor que en una playa paradisíaca del caribe, así todos felices y contentos. Excepto Dipper, que aun sentía el rechazo sin palabras que sintió de aquella chica.

Otra vez otro Bill arruinándole la vida. Pero que importaba, al parecer vivía desde hace años enamorada de él, así que su intento igual hubiera sido en vano.

* * *

El chico, tomó de algún lugar escondido dentro de sí una falsa cara de desinterés y se dispuso a seguir limpiando el equipo que se había utilizado. Metió las canastillas con objetos llenos de solución, agar, y las pipetas entre otras cosas recién usadas y encendió en autoclave a 121°C. 15 minutos más el tiempo de enfriamiento. Ellos seguían abrazados en la puerta de entrada al laboratorio. Aun si terminase en ese momento no podría escapar de la escena.

– " _Han pasado 15 minutos, otros 15 minutos y empezaré a abrir las válvulas, luego lavaré los instrumentos y después sólo lo dejaré secar y me iré. Quizá me tome 30 o 45 minutos" –_ El aroma del agar empezaba a inundar el laboratorio, Dipper sintió la penetrante ansiedad de querer que pasara todo más rápido, pero incluso el movimiento del minutero del reloj que había en la pared se movía tan lento, como el desplazamiento de una babosa.

Escuchó murmullos, quejidos y un sorber nasal. Temía porque no se apartasen de la puerta y seguir observando la escena, pensó en la posibilidad de lanzarse por la ventana con la ventaja de que estaban en el primer piso, sólo para no observar eso, o quizá iniciar un pequeño fuego en el laboratorio.

Recodó las últimas veces que se había enamorado de alguna chica. Primero Wendy, que al final lo rechazó por ser menor que ella. Luego en la secundaria, aquella chica… Tiffany, que ahora que lo consideraba, tenía un hermoso cabello rubio aunque su hermana siempre le recordaba lo poco agraciada que estaba.

Y es que la primera vez que la vio pensó que era un chico. Cuando el profesor de química les ordenó trabajar en equipo en octavo grado fue la primera vez que habló con ella, aunque Tiffany se expresaba de una manera brusca pero graciosa, o eso quería pensar, como lo haría Grenda. Con el paso del tiempo, cada martes que les tocaba laboratorio, el entregaba el reporte por los dos, pues en realidad ella no aportaba nada, y en el fondo sabía que no era de alguna utilidad, pero le agradaba y ese agrado se convirtió en algo más, tanto que empezó a salir con ella y sus amigos, dejando de lado los almuerzos con su hermana y los amigos de esta. Pero un día, se dio cuenta de la clase de persona que era ella y sus amigos, era peor de lo que esperaba que fuese.

– _Ten – metió algo en sus bolsillos- Anda. ¡Gareth, muévete! Tenemos trabajo que hacer._

– _¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios significa esto, Tiffany? – Dipper removió lo que había en sus bolsillos, un par de cajas de cigarrillos y la chica lo sacó casi a rastras de la tienda de conveniencia.  
_

– _¿Qué crees que signifique, Pines? – Lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó un poco a su cara, para luego soltarlo y empujarlo._

– _¡Significa que tendremos una fiesta! – Gareth sacó un par de botellas y las agitó energéticamente._

– _¡Pero, pero esto está mal, además somos menores de edad!_

– _¿Eso piensas Pines? Quizá fue una mala idea incluirte en nuestro círculo. ¿Qué dicen muchachos si le damos una despedida a este aguafiestas?_

– _¡Siii, hay que llevarlo al barranco!_

– _¡No, mejor lo dejamos colgado en el gimnasio!_

– _¡O mejor en el asta!_

Y entre la discusión el chico trató de huir, corrió hasta donde le dieron sus piernas, pero igual fue alcanzado, y aunque no le tocó ninguno de esos destinos, al final llegó a su casa con partes de la piel de distinto color al de su hermana.

Una y otra y otra vez, rechazado o rechazado y golpeado o solamente golpeado. Quizá era ya algo de familia, sus tíos, ignorando el asunto del extravío dimensional de Ford; nunca se casaron, salvo el abuelo Shermie, y por eso Mabel y él existían. Y ahora, de nuevo la situación se repetía, aunque sin dolor físico "Quizá _…_ _si tan sólo la ventana no estuviera atrancada"_ pensó. Revisó su teléfono, ya era momento de abrir el autoclave.

El vapor se escapaba con rapidez y se enfriaba a una velocidad constante y rápida debido al tiempo atmosférico. Dipper tomó ventaja de esto y abrió el autoclave un poco antes, realmente al principio le tenía miedo, pero con el uso constante lo fue perdiendo; sacó los objetos y se deshizo del agar en los envases orgánicos. Era menos de lo que pensaba limpiar al inicio, así que acabó pronto y se quitó la bata, tomó su abrigo y algo de valía.

– _Ya he terminado, nos vemos, felices fiestas_. – Dijo rápidamente pasando entre un espacio de la puerta y ellos que habían librado.

– _Ahh, espera Dipper, tengo que darte algo._ –Sorbió un poco su nariz y sacó algo del bolsillo de la bata, una barra de chocolate, pero el otro ya doblaba hacia la salida. – _Mmm… supongo que se lo daré después_. –William sólo miró como huía, ya le agradecería después.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación que compartía, agitado y con dolor en el abdomen, sin embargo no entró. Se dejó deslizar sobre la pared frente a la puerta y se sentó en el alfombrado del pasillo, dejando aflorar sus sentimientos. _"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto, cómo podría siquiera pensar en que alguien como ella se fijaría en mí? Como todas las demás"_

Su sollozo era tenue, al fin y al cabo de no llamar la atención de su compañero o vecinos. Sintió en sus pantalones vibrar su teléfono y escuchó el tenue sonido de llamada. Una, dos, a la tercera llamada contestó.

– _¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué pasa? – Respondió a la llamada._

– _Dipdop, ¡blehhh! – Conocía esa voz, quizá desde antes de nacer._

– _¿Que pasa Mabel? – Sorbió un poco su nariz. -¿No crees que es muy temprano para llamar?_

– _¿Estas enfermo?- hubo un silencio de unos segundos, los dos gemelos estaban a la expectativa._

– _Emm… Un poco, tú sabes, lo normal. – Respondió sin más._

– _Humm… Ya, esa clase de enfermedad. En fin, hablaremos de eso más tarde. Toma el primer autobús a Oregon, a Gravity Falls, nos vemos en la Cabaña del Misterio._

– _Espera ¿qué? – Alzó la voz y olvidó todo aquello que le congojaba. – ¿De qué hablas, Mabel?_

– _Tú sólo hazlo, veremos quien llega más rápido, no tardes, yo ya te llevo ventaja. – Colgó._

Se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación que compartía y pensando en qué demonios habría querido decir con eso, sólo faltaban 2 días para la víspera de navidad. Trató de llamar a casa, pero sólo estaba la grabación de la contestadora sobre algo de unas vacaciones. "Bien, ya entiendo una parte de esto. Se deshicieron de nosotros. Bueno, se lo merecen". Se levantó y entró a la habitación a hacer sus maletas.

– _Nos vemos. – Se despidió de su compañero._

– _Mhh ghraa. – Había una pequeña mancha de saliva en su almohada._ – _¿Ahhh ghh donde vash? – Semidespierto y entre un bostezo preguntó mientras limpiaba la saliva de su mejilla._

– _Iré al pueblo que te mencioné aquella vez. Al parecer pasaremos la navidad allá.  
_

– _Me puedes traer algo._

– _Supongo, ¿quieres un recuerdo de la cabaña? – Lo observó dudoso, como a aquellos turistas que visitaban el lugar._

– _Sería lindo eso, pero preferiría un ramo de flores._

– _¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? – Le aventó una almohada de su cama. – ¿Para qué rayos quieres flores? Mejor pídeselas a tu rubia._

– _¡Hey! No son cualquier flor. Necesito un tipo de lirio llamado Calochortus leichtlinii*. Normalmente lo llaman mariposa de humo._

 _\- Ok, son especiales, ¿Y cuál es el punto?_

 _\- Lo necesito para una receta. Y para responsabilizar a alguien. – Esto último lo soltó en voz baja. – En todo caso, necesito la planta con todo y raíces._

 _\- Ok… - Aun no muy convencido, tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta. – Bueno, nos vemos en unos días, Feliz Navidad._

– _Igualmente. – Cerró la puerta y escuchó dentro de la habitación el tono de llamada de celular de su amigo seguido de un quejido. Al parecer su amiga estaba por llegar._

Se cruzó con ella por las escaleras. Era una rubia bonita de cabello largo y ojos azules, aunque había algo que aún le perturbaba a Dipper más allá de su carácter, que le recordaba a su hermana, quizá eran sólo chismes de su compañero de cuarto sobre lo destructiva que era, y el aura de rareza que la rodeaba. No sabía explicarlo.

– _Hey, debes de estar buscando la habitación, ¿no es así? Pero, como debes saber, esto sólo es un edificio para chicos y…_ – _Lo tomó de los hombros._

– _¿Cuál es? – Dijo aplicando una incómoda pero no dolorosa cantidad de fuerza en estos._

– _Bien, es la penúltima a la izquierda al fondo. – Señaló con una cara de fastidio hacia atrás._ – _Nos vemos, feliz navidad._

– _Feliz navidad a ti también. – Le contestó con una voz cantarina y terminó de subir las escaleras._

Ya daba por el primer piso cuando escuchó una patada, probablemente la puerta de su habitación seguido de un grito, luego un silencio sepulcral. " _Espero que no haya roto la puerta_ ". Continuó caminando hacia la salida y se perdió por la ciudad.

* * *

El autobús llegó a la estación. Realmente había poca gente en él, de la misma manera que la primera vez que llegaron al pueblo. Subió a este y espero a la partida, estaba atardeciendo y el naranja y rosa empezaba a cubrir parte de firmamento y algunas nubes rizadas esparcidas y arrastradas por el viento agrupándose anunciaban un cambio de clima, Dipper sintió que había tomado una buena decisión al cubrirse tanto.

El transporte partió después de unos minutos de espera, tardaría en llegar casi 7 horas o quizá más, llegaría casi a media noche o más tarde y sólo tendría que esperar a que alguien fuera a recogerlo a la parada. Las luces de la ciudad poco a poco fueron encendiéndose casi al paso de este, el tiempo que había esperado la llegada del autobús hasta la hora en concreto lo gastó en una cafetería cercana donde dio una revisión a las fotografías que había tomado de los diarios que copió Stan y que hace un tiempo los había encontrado, además de investigar un poco sobre la planta que quería su amigo y la lectura de una novela de misterio, todo desde la mañana hasta esa hora.

Pensó en leer algo más, así que rebuscó entre sus cosas para ver lo que había metido. Sacó un libro de consulta del cual después de un rato se aburrió. Revisó su celular, leyó cosas varias y vio vídeos hasta que la luz le lastimó los ojos y le empezó a ganar el cansancio. Sintió sus parpados pesados y ardientes, se fue inclinando poco a poco hacia un lado hasta apoyar su cabeza entre la ventana y el equipaje, como una almohada, cayó al pozo oscuro del descanso. Transcurrieron varias horas mientras cambiaban los paisajes fuera, uno más oscuro que otro pasando dónde los bosques de secuoyas y después hacia otros de coníferas diferentes.

 _We'll meet again,_

 _Don't know where, don't know when,_

 _But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day._

 _Keep smiling through,_

 _Just like you always do,_

 _Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds, far away._

Entre su estado mental de reposo y despertar escuchó la música de época, quizá esta vez algo era parte de un sueño. Esa canción, para él sólo significaba una cosa…

– Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Eso si terminó de despertar a Dipper.

– ¡Bill Cipher! – Casi lo gritó. El conductor estaba frente a él con una cara somnolienta, ya habían llegado al lugar.

– Hey, me confundes con alguien más, yo sólo soy el conductor. Mi nombre es Robert, es sólo que te me hiciste conocido de algún lugar. – Aun no bajaba la guardia y la música seguía sonando al fondo.

– Emm, no lo he visto antes, señor. – Lo miraba fijamente, tratando de descifrar su rostro observando sus ojos, buscando el conocido ámbar felino maldito para decidir qué hacer.

– Ah! Cierto, ¿no eres acaso sobrino del sujeto de la Cabaña del misterio? Si, si lo eres, te parecer un poco a él, ¿no es cierto?

– Supongo. – Pronto pasó a sentir cierta incredulidad. No entendía que demonios pasaba.

– Si, lo conocí en el bar local hace un tiempo, jugamos cartas a veces, aunque estoy seguro de que la última vez me estafó. Incluso se llevó un reloj que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños pasado. Pero es un sujeto divertido.

– Supongo que sí. – Rascó su cabeza, quizá estaba siendo demasiado paranoico. - ¿Eso es todo?

– Ah, no. Te iba a despertar, ya hemos llegado a Gravity Falls. Es bueno porque casi cierran la autopista, al parecer se acerca una tormenta. Tuvimos suerte. – Se fue alejando y se bajó del autobús.

Aun no comprendía del todo, pero al parecer su tío Stan tenía amigos, amigos que no trabajaban en cosas ilícitas como a veces suponía. El también bajó del autobús y recorrió con su mirada el lugar. Estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve, la cual pasado el rato engrosaría. Estaba oscuro, pero había algunos postes de luz en el camino, tenía que volver a llamar para ver si lo recogerían y esperaba que fuera así, hasta que escuchó una voz en lo lejano, era su hermana y sus tíos. Mabel corrió hacia Dipper, mientras que sus tíos acercaron el auto.

– ¡Dipper! – Se lanzó hacia él en un abrazo sin alcanzarlo, luego la chica sintió un golpe y el frío recorrer su cara.

– ¡Mabel! ¿Estás bien? – Dipper se acercó hacia ella para recogerla del piso, al parecer había un poco de hielo en algunas partes de la calle además de la nieve.

– ¡Dipper! – Se levantó y lo abrazó con ímpetu. – Te extrañé tanto, Dipsausage – Dipper sentía sus huesos crujir, Mabel quizá siempre sería más fuerte que él. – Tenía tantas ganas de verte, No sabes cuánto.

– Y-yo también, Mabel, ahh… ¿podrías soltarme? Necesito respirar.

– Claro. – soltó el agarre y Dipper inhaló y exhaló, tomó sus maletas. – Ahora, ¿dónde están tío Stand y Ford?

–Aquí, vengan chicos, hace frío y pronto comenzará a nevar. – Saludaron desde el auto estacionado en la acera.

– ¡De verdad están aquí!, los extrañé mucho, tío Ford, tío Stan.

–Lo sabemos muchacho, ahora entra que se me está congelando el trasero. – contestó Stan, quien agitaba su mano en un saludo lejano hacia el conductor del autobús.

Entraron al auto y pronto arrancó, Stan esta vez ya no conducía tan intrépidamente como hace años, esto debido al hielo que cubría un poco el camino y al temor interno de arruinar las cosas. De verdad que esos niños si le habían hecho falta a los gemelos adultos, pues con todo lo ocurrido durante sus vidas, nunca tuvieron tiempo para relaciones serias, y mucho menos Ford, perdido al otro lado del portal entre dimensiones, pero se tenían ahora a ellos dos gracias a esos chicos, y eso era lo que importaba.

– ¿Hey, Soos está en casa?

–No, esta vez pasará la navidad con la familia de su novia. – Respondió Ford mientras miraba por la ventana.

–Aaa… Valla, sí que ha durado mucho con esa chica. – Sonrió alegre para sí mismo recordándolo. – Después de lo que pasó con Giffany pensé que lo mandaría al demonio.

–Es verdad, y pensar que hay gente que se enamora de personas ficticias aunque esa vez fue al revés. –Añadió Mabel. - Hablando de amores, ¿Cómo te ha ido, Dipdop?

La sola pregunta le hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado en la mañana y se le fue toda alegría, William y la chica acudían a su mente, abrazados en la puerta del laboratorio a lágrima suelta como las cascadas que había en el lugar que mañana estarían quizá congeladas por la tormenta. Lo único que esperaba a veces es que se le congelara el corazón, para no dejar traspasar esos sentimientos que terminaba haciéndolo abrigar la fatalidad por la que pasaba justo en ese momento y en todos los anteriores dónde siempre ocurría algo similar.

–Ya… ya veo – bajó un poco la cabeza al darse cuenta en dónde estaba tocando. La herida, fresca aun, quizá pasaría con un poco de comida basura, una manta y los programas irreverentes de la televisión local, eso la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacía sentir bien, o quizá salir a buscar alguna anomalía invernal en el bosque. – Hey… ¿No te gustaría ir a explorar por la mañana?

– Yo diría que no, la tormenta que se avecina al parecer será algo fuerte. – Se introdujo Ford a la conversación sin tomar mucho en cuenta la tensión de Mabel.

– Si quieren podríamos ir al supermercado antes de que tome fuerza por comida chatarra. ¿Qué dicen, niños? – Miró Stan a Ford haciéndole entender la situación. Podría ser un científico con 12 doctorados, pero a veces podría ser un ignorante en cuanto a lo que sucedía en ese tipo de circunstancias.

–¡Yay! – Contestaron los chicos al unísono, aunque una con más furor que el otro.

Llegaron a la cabaña y apenas se instalaron, cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio del viaje entre palabras arrastradas de una conversación extraña como regularmente.

–Es en serio Dipper, dicen que ella se come la belleza de otras chicas – Dijo Mabel tirada en su cama de siempre mientras se tapaba con el edredón a ella y a su hermano, la distancia había dado el fruto de la nostalgia de compartir incluso la cama – Aunque nadie la ha visto hacerlo, creo que no deberían juzgarla, sólo es una europea rara de esas… – Dio un largo bostezo y se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta de que Dipper ya no la escuchaba.

A la mañana siguiente, el viento cargado de nieve azotaba un poco su ventana, esta sería una blanca navidad para ellos, aunque un poco violenta por el clima, incluso los gemelos mayores habían adornado de manera adecuada la cabaña del misterio para la fecha. Stan había mandado a cortar un buen pino con el varonil Dan mientras Ford se encargaba de la iluminación.

Durante la mañana fueron por las compras navideñas así que pelearon contra los otros compradores que a pesar del tiempo atmosférico decidieron salir como ellos. Aunque quisieron hacer mucho con la cena terminaron quemando el pavo y decidieron cambiarlo por la pizza congelada que compraron para reserva como platillo principal y degustarla con el resto de la comida no quemada mientras veían "Santa zombie vs los Aliens de la cuarta dimensión" del canal que antes era de Historia. Así pasó la alegre víspera de navidad entre los pares de gemelos.

Por la mañana, Dipper despertó antes que los demás, el brazo izquierdo donde reposó la cabeza de su hermana durante más de 8 horas no le respondía bien y el insistente hormigueo empezó a parecerle realmente molesto. Fue al baño y después de lo necesario lavó su cara y salió hacia la sala de estar. Por la ventana divisó una cubierta de nieve, impecable salvo por algunas pisadas pequeñas, probablemente de los gnomos, incluso uno había escrito su nombre en la nieve que tenía un color amarillento.

– Sme…smebull… aaa, lo que sea… - Subió a la habitación dispuesto a cambiarse para dar un paseo al bosque, con la idea de matar dos pájaros de un tiro: encontrar un misterio por resolver y las flores que le habían encargado sin muchas expectativas de lo segundo.

Tomó su mochila y metió lo necesario, además de un poco de comida del día anterior por si lo necesitaba y salió al bosque. Le era magnífico recorrer por el mismo sendero por el que muchas veces antes había pasado, pues el frío y la nieve había hecho maravillas con la flora del lugar, incluso pareció distinguir algunos hongos escarchados o cristalizados.

Siguió caminado por cerca de una hora y se detuvo a descansar y tomar un poco de la comida. Había unas partes del bosque que por la frondosidad de los pinos no había dejado tan cubierto de nieve, allí Dipper observó quizá el encuentro con la flor que le habían encargado. Sacó su celular y la comparó con fotografías que había descargado, observando los pétalos y la coloración de estos además de otros rasgos como la forma de los estambres y el pistilo. Decidió desenterrarla y meterla a su mochila entre una libreta para notas y retomó su camino.

Tomó una ruta nueva que daba hacia una saliente de rocas que trató de distinguir a la distancia y a los cinco minutos que llevaba de haber seguido escuchó el suave arrastrar de la nieve detrás suyo seguido de un gruñido. Los lobos que andaban dentro del bosque habían detectado los sabrosos aromas que desprendía la mochila y los habían atraído hasta el chico.

Sin dar más tiempo a pensar, Dipper corrió despavorido hacia la dirección que había decidido poco antes, pues quizá si alcanzaba la saliente podría evitar ser comido por la jauría de lobos hambrientos. Sin ver a detalle el camino, y lo que había delante de este, se estampó contra una sólida roca que lo hizo caer y lastimarse la nariz. Miró hacia el frente contra lo que se había estrellado, apenas tratando de recuperar la compostura y verificar por dónde venían los cánidos para encontrarse con la ciclópea efigie familiar petrificada.

– ¿¡Bill Cipher!?

De pronto cayó su sombrero pétreo que coronó por unos instantes la cabeza del gemelo y lo llevó a la inconsciencia.

* * *

 _ **NdA.:**_ _Bien, me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas. En primera, que creo que estoy publicando cada dos meses (quiero hacerlo antes pero se me atraviesan cosas, la de ahora fue mi trabajo de medio tiempo), ya tenía casi listo el capítulo desde hace casi un mes, si pueden notar la fecha donde se sitúa lo que sucede dentro de la historia verán ello. La segunda es que quizá en algún momento lo publique en Wattpad, si, en el reino de la basura Wattpad, es hermoso, aunque aún tengo que terminar una portada que no me he dignado a digitalizar y a ideas varias que quiero ilustrar en cuanto a la historia. También quiero hacer un fanfiction para San Valentín dentro del universo de los Bad End Friends que espero publicar antes de la fecha._

 _Por lo pronto me disculpo con las personas a las que les rompí el cora (Malu, Musseta13 y ANGELDELAGUARDA) anunciando que publicaría mi basura pronto uwu y darles las gracias a que hayan leído esto y a mi beta que nunca las leerá de aquí._

 _Por favor, avísenme si tengo faltas de ortografía o qué les parece hasta ahora esta basura, me encantaría más de lo que me encanta el que tenga esta wea tenga ya varias visualizaciones en la estadística, déjenme un Review, es agradable leerlos y me llega al cora que extraños lean esta basura :'v._

 _*Calochortus leichtlinii: Su nombre deviene del griego y significa pasto bello. Es una hierba perenne que crece un máximo de 60 cm y sus flores tienen 3 pétalos con manchas de color rojo oscuro a negro en la base. Florece entre los meses de junio-agosto. Su utilidad es como comestible y medicinal (para personas con inmadurez e incapacidad de responsabilizarse). (Fuente: Wikipedia y ). La única explicación de que Dipper la encontrara por esas fechas es por la zona de anomalías que es Gravity Falls._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer** : Gravity Falls y sus personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y a Disney.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Sintió como la oscuridad lo rodeaba, su cuerpo se envolvía de una extraña tranquilidad y como si enterrara sus dedos en el agua fresca en un día caluroso, su cuerpo se iba cubriendo. Dormía, aunque por alguna razón sabía que no era este un sueño regular. Las sensaciones que lo embargaban lo empezaron a llenar de dudas, era la primera vez en mucho que se sentía consiente, había paneles negros, sin sonido e imágenes, pero no había ese sentimiento de muerte, aunque existía la sensación de caer por una espiral antes de sumergirse en el descanso como sucedía con regularidad. Era realmente consiente de que soñaba, pero no había nada, sólo el vacío de la oscuridad, sin saber si sus ojos estaban cerrados o abiertos.

Llevó su mano a la cara y tocó sus mejillas arrastrando sus dedos sobre su piel, de pronto tocó más arriba y sintió algo de tela sobre sus ojos y tiró con cuidado de esta, una venda cayó y abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la venda, quedándose absorto al verla. Era de un rojo intenso, como las flores que alguna vez le regalaron a su hermana el día de la graduación escolar, o más bien, el color le recordaba a cuando se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz a causa de los matones de secundaria.

De pronto vio más allá de lo que tenía en su mano y se vio flotando en un lago a mitad de la noche, la luz de la luna iluminada derredor y sólo algunas salpicaduras de los otros astros se lograban divisar a causa de la irradiación de esta. El lago, por lo que pudo observar más allá de la vegetación estaba ubicado en un cráter, o eso le permitía ver la luminosidad, y conocía ese lago, estaba a más de 90km de la cabaña "pero yo no pude caminar tanto, ni siquiera… ohh" empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido, la persecución, y la estatua "No pude haber recorrido tanto en tan poco tiempo, será a causa de Bill Cipher… ¡Bill Cipher!, estaba la estatua de ese maldito triángulo" Se exaltó de inmediato, pero nuevamente trató de calmarse y recobrar la compostura para no hundirse, verificó nuevamente donde se encontraba. Debajo de él estaba una superficie firme, dio la vuelta sobre su espalda para levantarse apoyándose con sus codos y de pronto desapareció la base y se sumergió en el lago que ahora era en el espacio infinito que sólo había visto en fotografías del telescopio Hubble.

–¡Aaaa! – El agua entró por su boca y fosas, le faltaba el aire que escapaba en burbujas y subía a la superficie. Abrió más los ojos al ver el fondo del lago, era resplandeciente. Era el espacio, de muchos de los pensamientos que le recorrieron durante la infancia con películas como _A Space Odissey_ , donde temía perderse en la infinita soledad del vacío, y ahora se veía inmerso en esa pesadilla extraña que le arrastraba a la nada. – Esto no está pasando, no, no está pasando, sólo es un sueño, es sólo un sueño. – Se decía a sí mismo tratando de recuperar la cordura que escapó de pronto de su mano mientras se empezaban a congelar sus extremidades. Logró convencerse y estabilizarse antes de seguir siendo atraído hacia la nada, se imaginó en un traje espacial y este apareció, protegiendo su cuerpo. "Bien, por lo menos no estoy tan oxidado en esto, aún estoy lúcido".

En el fondo de lo que había sido el lago, observó con detenimiento una galaxia espiralada a la que se acercaba con mayor velocidad, arrastrándolo hacia su centro gravitatorio. La atravesó y vio otra más y otra más aumentando la rapidez mientras los colores se barrían en líneas rectas a su alrededor hasta que empezó a disminuir la velocidad poco a poco encontrándose con una galaxia extraña. Era bella, lo más hermoso que habría visto en la vida, como una rosa de extraños colores, probablemente a causa de una explosión solar, y un anillo que lo rodeaba. "Es casi como un ojo…." Dipper empezó a maquinar sus pensamientos. "Un ojo felino…." De pronto el "ojo" parpadeó.

– Así es, _Pinetree_. ¿Extrañabas verme? – Su voz retumbó en el espacio, como si saliera de todos lados. – ¿O acaso ni siquiera habías pensado en mí? –Una luz blanca enceguecedora proveniente de la galaxia que observaba lo fulminó, tomando la forma figura geométrica que le obsesionó

– Bill Cipher! –

– ¿Has venido de nuevo a derrotarme? – El triángulo se acercó cada vez más, cómo si la distancia luz a la que estaba sólo fueran metros y su tamaño se redujera más y más conforme se acercaba al aun anonadado chico.

– ¿Ahora qué clase de jugarreta será hoy, Pino? – Cuestionó el triángulo a Dipper, mientras este trataba de comprender lo que pasaba. – ¿Acaso vendrás a desmembrarme de nuevo o estás conforme con sólo quitar mi piel y bailar con ella en el campo?

– ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? –

– ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pasar por esto? Tú, maldito saco de carne… humillarme y… – Exclamo, sin llegar a terminar la oración mientras su único ojo comenzaba a tornarse rojo irradiando un calor casi insoportable para cualquier humano. Dipper sentía cómo su traje lo estaba empezando a quemar.

– _Pronto, tengo que pensar en algo._ – Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se imaginó a sí mismo en el lago nuevamente, sintiéndose refrescado sobre la superficie del agua, estaba nuevamente dentro del lago.

Alrededor del triángulo se juntaban asteroides y fragmentos de rocas, formaban cadenas laterales a modo de extremidades, atravesaron el espacio que habría entre este y el joven, apresándolo. Su voz gutural se hizo presente nuevamente.

–VAMOS NIÑO, DIME COMO OSARÁS NUEVAMENTE DERROTAR A ESTE PODEROSO ENTE DE ENERGÍA PURA. – Las costillas empezaban a ceder, el aire escapaba por sus pulmones aunque no lo denotaba el agua, no había burbujas que expresara que estaba dentro del lago, salvo el lento movimiento de su cabello.

– _Algo… alguien… vamos… agh… duele…_ –Sintió un reflujo subir por su garganta, el sabor de sus jugos gástricos y la sangre se mezclaba en su boca. – _Tío Stan… tío Ford… Mabel…_

Un rayo de luz atravesó el espacio, como una flecha hecha de estrellas a través de la negrura, penetró por el ojo de Cipher atravesando hacia el espacio infinito.

– ¡ARGH! ¡MI OJO! – Líquido oscuro se derramaba por la perforación, llevándose las manos a la parte carente de superficie del triángulo, desintegrándose en segundos las extremidades que agobiaban al chico.

– ¡Rayo arcoíris! – Escuchó el grito de una voz conocida la cual anhelaba oír junto con el relinchar de un caballo. Alzó la mirada y allí estaba su hermana, montada en un unicornio alado color magenta. Realmente no era nada a lo que esperaba ver, realmente ya se pensaba muerto sin embargo era una grata sorpresa y una suerte, aunque intrigante.

El rayo multicolor atravesó el espacio que separaba a la niña de donde estaba el ojo del poderoso triángulo, ensanchando el hueco aún más y haciéndolo estallar en múltiples luces que se dispersaban a través del espacio. Cabalgó con furia hacia el gemelo que no cabía del miedo y agradecimiento que se mezclaba en su interior.

– ¡Toma mi mano! – La gemela extendió su mano al otro para atraparla y treparlo a su unicornio en un rápido movimiento y salieron huyendo del lugar por el lago donde el chico vino. Volaron un rato hasta que la chica lo lanzó a un prado.

–Mabel me salvaste, pensé que moriría. Te debo una muy grande. –Se levantó y se acercó a abrazar a su hermana.

–Sólo era mi deber de hermana, _Dippingsausage_. – Bajó de su unicornio y se acercó a abrazarlo. – Pero yo tengo una duda.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Por qué eres tan grande? – Dejó de abrazarle y lo miró a la cara. – ¿Qué te hizo esta vez aquél demonio en forma de nacho?

* * *

Despertó en el sillón de la estancia de su amiga, echado boca abajo. Después de no verla desde hace tanto, reconsideró que una borrachera con ella quizá no había sido lo mejor para su reencuentro. La cabeza le daba vueltas, aun no podía acoplarse a tomar alcohol, su boca estaba seca y necesitaba urgentemente ocupar el baño, ya por la orina o por las náuseas al levantarse y darse cuenta de que hacerlo de golpe no era lo correcto, las paredes giraban a su alrededor, no como anoche, sin embargo un poco más lento, como usar anteojos y ver los huecos en el piso por la distorsión.

Trató de caminar, apoyándose en el mueble hacia la pared, arrastrándose poco a poco y luchando por controlar su estómago y los movimientos antiperistálticos que provocaba este. Uno, dos, tres pasos dieron sus pies y llevó su mano a la boca. Le sabía a jugos gástricos y a tequila y a otros tantos alcoholes que mezcló la noche anterior, además de la botana. Buscó con la mirada una puerta que le diera idea de dónde se encontraba el baño y se acercó.

Abrió de golpe la puerta y su estómago no soportó más el castigo. Pero ese no era el cuarto de baño.

– Oh por dios Bill, me hubieras llamado… Aunque no hubiera servido de nada, lo admito, aún seguía durmiendo. – La chica llevaba una cubeta y otros elementos de limpieza a su lugar. El piso se encontraba limpio ahora. – ¿Pero ya te sientes mejor, no?

–Sí, bueno, no del todo, pero creo que ya no saldrá nada más. – Tomó una taza del mueble y se sirvió de una cafetera que estaba en la cocina. Le dio un ligero soplo a la humeante taza antes de llevarla a la boca. – Creo que seguiré evitando esta clase de salidas, pero estoy feliz de estar contigo nuevamente, aunque sigo sin aceptar estas maneras.

–Ohh vamos, Bill. ¿Si no es ahora, cuando lo será en nuestras vidas? Además, no es como si lo hiciera cada semana – Se acercó y sirvió en otra taza la misma preparación. – Además, suponía que estando allá habrías bebido elixires extraños, como ese ¿Guaru-o? ¿Guaro?

–No realmente, temía terminar haciendo algo estúpido. – Miró por un largo rato a la nada. – Dime que no hice nada estúpido.

–No hiciste nada estúpido. – La mirada socarrona que le dirigió no terminó de convencerlo. –Bien, quizá un poco, nada grave a mi idea. Sólo enviaste audios a tus contactos.

Nada tardo ni perezoso empezó a revisar su celular. Al parecer ninguno raro en algún aspecto, quizá el investigador con el que estuvo lo tomaría a broma, o aquellos chicos con los que hizo amistad. Hasta que paró en el contacto del chico que conoció la mañana del día anterior, tocó la pantalla para reproducir el mensaje.

– _Hey, hola. Hahahaha, oye, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste esta mañana, ¡Espera, déjame un poco!_

– _¡Consíguete tu trago!_

– _¡Hey, cantinero, sirve otra ronda, hace mil años que no pisaba estas tierras y debemos_ _celebrar! – Un grito eufórico de un tumulto resonó en el audio. – ¿Bien chico, que te parece si salimos cuando regreses?_

El audio cortó y terminó. Dejó caer el teléfono y casi entra a la taza de café, aunque esta ya se encontraba vacía.

– ¿Que mierda acabo de hacer? Eso, eso… Eso es una proposición un tanto gay.

–Yo no le veo el problema, ¿o acaso tienes algún problema? ¡Ehh! – Su voz se volvió ligeramente amenazante y burlona.

–N-no, no, claro que no, nunca le he visto el problema – La risa nerviosa del chico se hizo presente. – Pero, no creo que haya sido correcto, quizá lo malentienda y piense que quiero algo con él.

–No cariño, no querría algo contigo. – Tomó otro sorbo de café y dejó la taza sobre la barra. – Quiere algo conmigo, pero eso no sucederá.

–Creo que es muy obvio que no pero, pensé que él ya lo sabría.

–Al parecer nunca lo notó pero ¡Hey! Ve el lado bueno, podrías intentarlo, bueno, ya lo estás intentando, hahaha. Entre otras cosas, ¿cenarás conmigo esta navidad?

–Aclararé las cosas cuando regrese, al fin y al cabo, aun no ve el mensaje. Y sí, pero será en mi casa, ya avisé que regresaría, así que en cuanto estemos mejor iremos allá, a mi madre le gustará verte pero no en estas condiciones. – Tomó las tazas vacías y las llevó al fregadero a lavar.

* * *

 _ **NdA.:**_ _When…_

– _Dices que actualizarás cada dos meses pero terminas actualizando a mitad del año._

– Dices que escribirás la misma cantidad de palabras pero sólo te da para esto.

– _Usas como recurso para tu personaje un país y elaboras un trabajo que aceptan en ese país. (Azopotamadre, nos aceptaron en el_ _XXI congreso de la Sociedad Mesoamericana para la Biología y la Conservación (SMBC) aunque no seré ponente. El próximo fic será de la wea fome, ok no, dispénseme si he ofendido a alguien)._

 _Lo siento, estuve ocupada todo mi semestre, pero… Ya, ya no diré que publicaré pronto, ya mátenme. Pero si pretendo continuar._

 _Se me perdió mi portada (volveré a tratar de hacerla Q-Q) y sobre el fanfic de Bad End Friends, si, lo siento, no logré publicarlo a tiempo (ni siquiera lo he publicado), pero llevo como… varias páginas escritas y creo que no será one shot, me dio por extenderlo._

 _Si has llegado hasta aquí, házmelo saber con un review, por favor, por lo menos quiero saber si el fandom no está muerto_ :'v _._

 _Pd. ¿Alguien sabe quién es la chica del laboratorio? (Obvio yo sé quien es, pero ¿tú adivinas quien es?, lo saqué de una ship extraña del fandom de GF y otro fandom)._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Gravity Falls y sus personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y a Disney.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

– ¿Y qué te parece la cena cariño?

–Delicioso mamá. – Contestó tomando otro bocado.

–Es verdad señora Phells, la cena ha quedado espectacular. – Tomó otro bocado y se levantó a servir un poco más. – No se lo digo solamente por ser otro estudiante lejos de casa, usted siempre cocina realmente delicioso, me encantaba venir aquí después de la escuela por sus tartas.

–Como siempre Twi, primero la comida. Creo recordar que te conocí así, como un perro al que le das un pan y te sigue al fin del mundo, aunque eras la persona más tímida y nerd de la escuela bueno, hasta que te mudaste a la otra escuela y alguien te desbancó, quizá sólo con lo tímida.

–Pues esta chica ya no es tan tímida, sabes. – regresó a la mesa con su sonrisa burlona y le picó el estómago.

– ¡Hey! Pero sigues siendo la misma nerd. – Se rio tapándose el vientre.

–Ustedes dos son tan adorables, eso sí es constante, jajaja.

– ¡Mamá!

– ¿Y cómo están tus padres cariño? – tomó de su humeante taza de té, pues ya había acabado con su cena.

–Están muy bien, mi hermano y su esposa están cenando con ellos, claro, no es que no me guste pasar la navidad allá, pero he pasado demasiado tiempo sin ver a Bill. – Dijo devorando su pedazo de tarta. – Aunque quisiera ver a mi pequeña sobrina adorable.

* * *

– ¿A qué te refieres? Eres un producto de mi imaginación… no, de mis sueños? Aunque agradezco que me hayas rescatado. – Se rascó la cabeza y se levantó del pasto.

El lago empezó a dar reflejos de luces del alba, estaba amaneciendo. Se veía el color naranja en los muros volcánicos del cráter que formaba el lago y una isleta que se encontraba dentro de este, donde el par de hermanos descansaban de peligro que acababan de pasar.

– Dipper, ayer le arrancaste la piel a Bill y bailaste con ella en el campo de flores después de aventarlo a un cúmulo de sal, cuando te aburriste lo asaste y te comiste una parte de su triangular cuerpo y luego el resto se lo diste a los lobos, antier y anteayer fue algo similar. ¿Es por eso que creciste tanto?

– ¿¡Qué yo hice qué!? – Impactado con la información se volvió a sentar. El sol salió de entre las montañas y la luz ambarina se colaba entre los arboles del lugar calentando un poco.

–SI PINETREE, JUSTAMENTE ESO HICISTE AYER. – Voltearon al mismo tiempo al escuchar a la terrible figura geométrica que se arrastraba por el suelo debajo del agua. Dejaba a su paso un rastro negro diluido como la tinta de los calamares, Dipper se levantó inmediatamente poniendo a resguardo a la pequeña Mabel detrás de él. Levantó su faz y observaron cómo escurría aquella tinta negra sanguinolenta del ojo entre el rojo de su cuerpo. – ¡TU, MALDITO SACO DE CARNE! ¡TU Y TU ESTIRPE ME LAS PAGARÁ!

El triángulo se abalanzó sobre la cara del chico derramando su oscuridad sobre él.

–¡DIPPER! – Mabel gritó y después dio un silbido para llamar a su unicornio pegaso mágico.

– ¡Suéltame maldito… cough cough, triángulo! –Bill arañaba su cara a manera de gato sobre un mueble mientras lo ahogaba con la sangre que salía de su ojo.

– ¿QUIERES CONSUMIRME? ¡TE AYUDARÉ A CONSUMIRME POR COMPLETO! – Obligó a abrir su boca con sus pies y entró a la fuerza la sangre negra que vertía de su ojo herido, curvándolo con cierto placer.

– ¡Rayo de luz prismática! – El unicornio pegaso mágico lanzó un haz de luz colorida al triangulo haciéndolo estallar en fuegos pirotécnicos de color rosa, terminando de salpicarlos con restos del demonio. Dipper estaba tirado nuevamente en el suelo haciendo arcadas y tosiendo.

–Ohh rayos, ¡Dipper!, ¡¿estás bien?! – Mabel se acercó agitada a su hermano bajando del animal mítico, Dipper terminó por desmayarse. – ¡Dipper! ¡Dipper!

La oscuridad nuevamente lo cegó y consumió tranquilizándolo lentamente, sintiéndolo ahora desde dentro. Escuchaba la voz de alguien alrededor, luego otras personas más.

– _Dipper… Dipper…_

– _Espera cariño…._

– _Está despertando…_

Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró un techo desconocido, no era la madera desgastada de la _Cabaña del Misterio_ , era un techo de un blanco pulcro mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de un aroma aséptico. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la cara y sintió una ligera punzada, estaba canalizado, dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba conectado el suero y luego a su alrededor, estaba en una cama del hospital del pueblo.

– ¿Qué demonios... pasó?

–Ohh ya despertaste – una voz rasposa de anciana lo hizo mirar a su izquierda. –Dipper, mi querido hermano, han pasado 84 años…

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Mírate al espejo – La anciana Mabel le paso un espejo oval de mano color cobrizo y observó su reflejo en el sucio cristal.

–¡AAAHHH! – Tiró el espejo asustado al ver su reflejo, era tan viejo y arrugado como una pasa.

– ¡JAJAJAJA! Chico, debiste ver tu cara, eso no tiene precio, ni siquiera el espejo que le robé en el póker a ese estúpido marinero.

– ¡JAJAJA! Es verdad Dipper, mi imitación de anciana decrépita fue muy buena.

Un taconeo se escuchó afuera de la habitación, abrieron la puerta de golpe.

–¡Señor Pines, ya le dije que eso no es bueno para la salud de los pacientes en coma, el sujeto que asustaron no ha vuelto a despertar! –La enfermera con la cara enrojecida lo regañó nuevamente.

–Ya, ya, lo siento. – contestó Stan limpiándose el maquillaje de la cara. – es solo una broma.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Ya menos alterado, Dipper se aventuró a cortar la conversación entre su tío y la enfermera.

–Te encontramos tirado afuera de la cabaña a medio día con una nota de la bruja que le quitó las manos al Tío Stan, al parecer ella te salvó la vida de una jauría de lobos. – Respondió Mabel a su duda. – Han pasado 3 días desde eso.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y dónde está el tío Ford? – Volvió a inquirir el joven.

–Tu tío está haciendo algo de papeleo en la oficina del hospital, quizá te den de alta, muchacho, el doctor dijo que no estarías mucho tiempo durmiendo.

–Ya veo. –sintió la inherente necesidad de verlo.

–Señorita enfermera, ¿mi hermano ya puede irse a casa? – Aún conservaba su carácter alegre y humor constante a pesar de lo preocupada que estuvo los días anteriores por Dipper, la cara de Mabel esperaba un sí.

–Es posible darlo de alta hoy, aunque haremos algunos análisis para verificar las condiciones en las que se encuentra. Llamaré al doctor, pero por ahora necesito que salgan un momento de la habitación. –Volteó a ver a Stan y lo miró seriamente– Y usted por favor, manténgase quieto y no se meta con los otros pacientes.

La enfermera llamó al doctor y regresó a tomar sus signos vitales. Dipper aún no comprendía del todo lo que había sucedido, tenía la sensación de que algo estaba olvidando pero nunca dio con ello durante el resto del día.

Lo dieron de alta por la tarde y le recetaron algunos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza a causa del golpe que recibió y una sensación de vértigo que lo seguía repentinamente, aunque el doctor aseguró que era debido al golpe que había recibido.

–Tío Stan ¿podemos ir con Linda Susan? Tengo hambre. – Le pidió al mayor mientras este encendía el auto.

–Ya lo creo muchacho, estuviste 3 días comiendo por una sonda, no es muy agradable realmente pregúntamelo a mí –Contestó Ford. –Aunque aún tengo una duda ¿Cómo terminaste en ese estado?

–Yo y Ford fuimos a buscar a la bruja a su cueva al siguiente día de que te ingresamos al hospital y nos dijo que te encontró cerca del peñasco donde vive. Eso está a unos 5 km al este. –Dijo pensativo mientras miraba el camino.

–Así que… ¿Cómo caminaste tanto entre la nieve? Vamos, no eres la persona más atlética en este auto. – En la boca de Mabel se formó una sonrisa jactanciosa.

–No lo sé, sólo… salí por la mañana hacia el Norte, buscando unas flores que me pidieron y algo interesante o un misterio, no caminé más de un kilómetro hasta que me encontré con los lobos, no recuerdo lo demás, pero es probable que se sintieran atraídos por mi almuerzo.

–Mmm… pues de verdad que encontraste un misterio, chico. – Ford se llevó una mano a su barbilla frotándola pensativo. –Aunque lo quieras o no, aún el pueblo sigue teniendo muchas anomalías, es probable que fuera algo así como un agujero de gusano que te haya lanzado hasta donde vive la bruja, como el agujero sin fondo.

–Eso me da otra idea para una nueva atracción.

–Tío Stan, eso no suena muy seguro, si es territorio de lobos puede que algo les pueda suceder a Soos y a los turistas. –Argumentó Mabel mirando su teléfono y mostrándole algunas imágenes graciosas de la temporada a su hermano.

– ¡Bah! Es una buena idea, aunque está bien, lo dejaré a su consideración, al fin y al cabo, no sabemos dónde está ese supuesto agujero.

Comieron con Linda Susan y luego fueron al centro comercial a pedido de Mabel, alegando que necesitaba algunos materiales para el semestre entrante, Dipper mientras tanto saludaba a algunos conocidos del pueblo y miraba algunos aparadores. Vio una gabardina verde oscuro, casi rozando el color negro y decidió entrar en la tienda a probársela.

A decir verdad, no era muy asiduo a hacer ese tipo de compras, sin embargo sintió que le sentaría bastante bien y sí que lo hacía, además de los fríos venideros que terminan hasta la llegada de la primavera. Con eso en mente justificando, decidió decirles a sus tíos.

– ¡Ja! Te pareces al nerd de Ford cuando joven pero está bien, te lo compraré, al fin que eres fan de ese idiota. –Recibió un golpe en la nuca con un vaso vacío de café.

– ¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota?

–Al idiota que pregunta. – Respondió con descaro.

Mientras los viejos gemelos discutían, Dipper se dirigió a pagar con la dependiente. Cuando llegaron al auto le mostró a Mabel su adquisición y ella las suyas y sí que había aprovechado, pues además de su típica purpurina consiguió telas de distintos tipos y colores, hilos, botones y demás. Entre tantas de las bolsas sacó una bufanda gris.

–Mira, esta combinará bien con tu nueva gabardina. –Dijo alegremente mientras la enredaba en su cuello.

–Muchas gracias Mabel, es bastante suave y cálida. –Tocó un poco la bufanda sintiendo su esponjosidad y abrazó a su hermana.

– ¡Hey, consíganse un hotel!

– ¡Tío Stan!

Entró a la habitación que compartía con Mabel para tomar algo de ropa y entrar a asearse, pues si estuvo durmiendo todos esos días, aunque era probable que le diera un baño la enfermera diariamente, aun sin decidirse si le avergonzaba o no, sentía cierta necesidad de hacerlo. Revisó los alrededores de la alcoba y en una esquina vio tirada su mochila, y la revisó. Encontró su almuerzo, lo olisqueó sintiéndolo agrio y lo apartó de su cara. Mas al fondo de la bolsa estaban las flores semisecas, las sacó y las extendió en una parte del piso para terminar de secarlas. Siguió revisando que más había en el fondo y halló su celular sin batería y lo puso a cargar para después ir a bañarse.

El agua tibia caía alrededor de su delgado cuerpo, una sensación reconfortante le invadía y volvió a sentir que olvidaba algo, sin embargo no le tomó tanta importancia. Salió de la ducha y encendió su celular sólo para ver como vibraba en una epilepsia momentánea al recibir todos los mensajes de días pasados. Revisó cada mensaje, muchos eran de grupos de salón mandando felicitaciones por la navidad, otros de su compañero de habitación molestando, algunos más del correo y uno de Twi deseándole feliz navidad y que no olvidara presentarse al laboratorio cuando regresara, sintió una punzada en su pecho. Entre todos ellos vio un audio del amigo de Twi, _"esto no podría mejorar más el momento"_. Tocó la pantalla para reproducir el mensaje.

 _-Hey, hola. Hahahaha, oye, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste esta mañana, ¡Twi, espera, déjame un poco!_

 _\- ¡Consíguete tu trago!_

 _\- ¡Hey, cantinero, sirve otra ronda, hace mil años que no pisaba estas tierras y debemos celebrar! – Un grito eufórico de un tumulto resonó en el audio. – ¿Bien chico, que te parece si salimos cuando regreses?_

El audio cortó y terminó. No sabía cómo responder a ello, el novio de la chica que le gusta lo acababa de invitar a salir con ellos. Nuevamente recordó cómo se abrazaban en el laboratorio y sintió como se oprimía su corazón, no estaba listo para ello, quizá nunca lo estaría, pero tampoco sentía que debía rechazar la invitación, incluso el sujeto se le hizo un buen tipo antes de que sucediera eso, él no tenía la culpa de ser un idiota enamoradizo de chicas lejos de su alcance, tenía que superarlo. Tocó el ícono de grabar en su pantalla.

 _-Está bien, me gustaría salir con ustedes, aunque no suelo frecuentar las fiestas, así que no esperen mucho de mí, supongo._

Deslizó su dedo para eliminar el audio grabado, sonaba patético por donde lo mirara. Volvió a presionar el ícono.

 _-Está bien, me encantaría salir con ustedes, avísenme cuando quieran ir, ¿vale? Disculpa por no contestar antes, tuve algunos contratiempos._

Ya, estaba hecho, sólo esperaba que sus tontos sentimientos no lo traicionaran y lo arruinara todo. No tenía mucho sueño, pero se sentía cansado, así que después de una corta plática con su hermana decidió dormir. Se dejó arrullar por la oscuridad nuevamente y abrió los ojos, estaba en el mismo lago y de pronto recordó todo lo sucedido.

* * *

– ¿Has hablado con él?

–No, ni siquiera ha visto el mensaje de ese día, no quisiera ser muy insistente, parece tímido.

–Mmm, tampoco ha visto mis mensajes, quizá esté en una zona con poca señal, ya sabes cómo se pone en estas fechas, o se satura la red o no sirven bien las antenas.

–Oh, espera, creo que me llegó algo. –Pulsó el ícono y vio el mensaje, era otro audio, pulsó el ícono para escuchar.

 _-Está bien, me encantaría salir con ustedes, avísenme cuando quieran ir, ¿vale? Disculpa por no contestar antes, tuve algunos contratiempos._

– ¿Lo ves? Quizá fue por la tormenta del otro día, además, creo que se fue a Oregon, suele tener zonas con poca recepción, quizá estuvo en una de ellas.

–Bien, bien. ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?

–Mmm… quizá a una de las fiestas de los chicos de la logia o a algún club, siempre organizan algo cuando inicia el semestre y cuando termina, o podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por el parque o a la playa, no lo sé.

– Entonces está hecho. –Se giró en la cama y acomodó las cobijas para cubrirla mejor. – ¿Le avisaste a tu _Mary Jane_?

–Sí, ella me dijo que vendría pronto, saldremos los 4, será divertido. –Contestó llena de emoción abrazando a Bill, como siempre lo hacía desde preescolar antes de caer al sueño.

* * *

 _ **NdA.:**_

 _Lo siento, hasta yo me recriminaba para ponerme a escribir, pero fue un semestre apretado un viaje muy mágico y un año en general maravilloso, incluso me fui con mi crush al congreso a Costa Rica y me noticeó, suena casi a pinche fanfic. Así no se siente que sólo uno sea un estudiante más, con una calificación más. La innovación hace maravillas._

 _Sigo sin portada, pero espero rehacer una estas vacaciones, al cabo que ni estaba tan bonita la anterior Q-Q. Tambien he tenido muchos problemas al momento de subir el capítulo.  
_

 _Si has llegado hasta aquí, házmelo saber con un review, por favor. Ya, en serio, ya pretendo por lo menos actualizar nuevamente por estos días, estoy muy inspirada, si no con este fic con otro nuevo owo._

 _¡Felices Fiestas!_

 _Pd. Estoy muerta de curiosidad por saber sobre Países Bajos._


End file.
